


A Prayer In Hard Times

by WondrousWendy



Series: Wendy's Kinktober Pieces [11]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober 2019, Love/Hate, Secret Relationship, Tattoos, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousWendy/pseuds/WondrousWendy
Summary: Maiev Shadowsong lets the chase end in the wake of the failure at the Tomb of Sargeras. Some battles fall to the wayside in the face of bigger threats.Day Eleven -- Tattoos





	A Prayer In Hard Times

“Wipe that damn smirk off your face mongrel before I wipe it off for you.”

Maiev bristles when Illidan laughs at her comment. Everything he does sets her on edge, for better or for worse. She may have agreed to this little “distraction” as a means of cooling off after the complete blunder at the Tomb of Sargeras, but she isn’t about to allow him to feel sure of himself in her presence. Maiev rocks harder in his lap, quickening her pace, and with a hard shove, she moves over him, forcing him to lay on his back while she rides him. Repeatedly, she bounces up and down on his cock, impaling herself upon its thickness, and every time it grazes the sweet spot inside of her, she has to bite her lip to prevent him from gloating. 

“Posture if you must, Maiev. I happen to enjoy the sight of the fearless Warden naked and riding on top of me.”

Maiev grunts. She pinches one of his nipples and glares glaives at him. “I knew I should have gagged you from the start.”

“You would never,” he purrs. “You enjoy hearing what I have to say far too much. Lie to yourself all you want, you wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

There’s something in the way Illidan looks at her when he confirms her deeper fears. Few have ever seen what she looks like without her helmet, and even fewer have seen what she looks like beneath the earthy green and gold armor. Somehow, Illidan has earned the privilege, even if he doesn’t deserve it. She can’t help but want his gaze upon her, admiring her, imprinting the image of her naked, tall, and proud to memory. With her long white hair free of its high tail, cascading down her back and her scars on display for him, she feels less like a warden and more like the simple Kaldorei woman she once was. 

By lantern light, Maiev sees Illidan sprawled out before her, laying on his back with his hands on her hips, guiding her movements. She doesn’t need his help, but she can’t deny the fact that she enjoys the firmness of his grip and the scrape of his claws against her softer skin. Her eyes drink in the sight of his muscular torso, ripped and built from long years of hunting and combat. The tattoos that follow the curvature of his chest, brightly glowing green, are… thrilling. Him and his stupid Illidari are all like this, showing off their bodies with confidence and without a care. They don’t need plate or mail to protect them—their bodies are both their armor and weapons they’ve honed with time. 

Maiev spent years chasing after him, and yet, they had never really looked upon one another. The sight of Illidan Stormrage used to fill her with disgust. She imagines for a long time all he felt was the desire for vengeance over his jailor. 

The latest global battle against the Burning Legion has… changed much, once again. Every time Azeroth and her people faced the demons, Maiev knew she was transforming with every battle, moving further and further away from the person she once was so many millennia ago. Some transformations felt like her lowest self. After watching the skies grow dark and cold with fel presence, Maiev wasn’t sure if she would be able to lead the Wardens to victory over the endless outpouring of demons from the portal at the Tomb of Sargeras, but she decided to try something new—freeing Illidan’s demon hunters and working alongside them. She hopes the Illidari will help rather than hinder her people; she has ceded a shred of trust to the self-proclaimed demon hunters and she needs to see for herself that it hasn’t been misplaced. Fighting alongside Illidan has helped encourage other Wardens to branch out in the name of pursuing the total annihilation of the Legion. 

Playing role model also put her in this position with Illidan. She will never admit it aloud, but so far, it has not been as terrible as she feared. Having hunted Illidan for many years, she learned his tactics and he learned hers. In some ways, they are more compatible fighting partners than anyone she has ever served with. 

For many years Maiev Shadowsong was ready to sacrifice everything to see that goal through. Yet, in this new phase of the war, she finds herself wanting to survive, to see what lay beyond thousands of years of battle, death, and endless hunts. Despite their losses at the Tomb, she truly feels as though they are on the cusp of defeating the Legion once and for all. She wants to witness that victory with her own eyes. 

“You’re thinking too much, Maiev,” Illidan says through clenched teeth. “For once, let everything else go and focus on the moment. You’ve already caught me. I am here at your side.” 

Maiev doesn’t mean to surrender, but she finds herself unwilling to push back against him as he changes their positions. Illidan wraps his arms around her and rolls over, placing her atop the bedroll and moving over her. He guides himself back into her, and the fierce gaze of his green eyes penetrates through her walls. She doesn’t have anything smart or clever to say; in that moment, exposed and vulnerable, she lets herself lose control. Perhaps she wants to forget, to let the war fall to the wayside for only a little while. 

With a hand covering the tattoos over his heart, all she can do is silently pray to Elune, hoping beyond hope that the trust she placed in Illidan will not be taken in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you would like to see the full list of prompts for the entire month of Kinktober, please check out my [twitter! ](https://twitter.com/W0ndrousWendy) I will be writing for a handful of pairings from various fandoms, and my aim is to give some love to rarepairs and to my OCs! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
